


A Thing With Feathers

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, References to Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, but things are good now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Zevran has a startling revelation: he's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zevran Week!

Zevran wakes up one morning with the sudden realization that he’s glad that he’s alive.  The more startling realization is that he’s felt this way for a while, but he just hadn’t realized it.  Maybe it’s because so many things have been confusing lately.  

In retrospect, it’s obvious.  His laughter these days is genuine, not the fake laughter that he uses as a mask.  When he charges after Sereda as she plunges into where the fighting is thickest and the enemies are the strongest, it’s no longer because he hopes that by taking a hit meant for her, his life will end.  It’s because he cares about her and wants her to be safe.  And for the first time in so long, Zevran looks forward to his days and facing the world is no longer a chore that he dreads.

He lays in his tent- alone, for once.  Maybe that’s why he had the sudden realization this morning.  Most mornings he’s distracted by sleepy green eyes and trying to persuade Sereda to stay in just a little longer.  

It feels like getting hit in the chest by an ogre.  He’s never felt like this before.  Even before he became disillusioned by the Crows, there was a shallowness to his life.  The things he did were just for the advancement of the rich, and he had resigned himself to that.  Truthfully, he didn’t care.

But fighting the Blight… it means something.  It’s not glamorous and he’s not sure that he remembers the last time he slept in an actual bed, but what they’re doing is going to help people.  Or else they’re all going to die horrifically.  One or the other.  Possibly both.

Either way, it feels good.  

“There’s something different about you this morning,” Alistair says, squinting at him suspiciously once he leaves his tent.  

It takes Zevran by surprise; Alistair isn’t exactly known for his overly observant nature.  If anyone was going to notice the change, Zevran would have put his money on Sereda or Leliana.  Possibly Valda, except he would have problems vocalizing it, being a mabari.

“I had a pleasant dream last night,” Zevran deflects.  

“It’s something else,” Alistair says.  “Oh, no, have you finally decided to kill us?”

There was a time when there was deep, deep suspicion when he talked about Zevran actually fulfilling his contract on him and Sereda.  Now, it’s faded to a kind of dry joke that makes them both chuckle a little.  An acknowledgement of how they met, but with no bite.  

“Not yet, my friend.  It's simply a wonderful morning,” Zevran says with a bright grin.  

“Hm, well, you certainly look happier, and as long as that has nothing to do with killing us, I guess it’s good,” Alistair says.  

“Thank you,” Zevran says.  

A sleepy sound comes from Sereda’s tent and she crawls out.  She’s wrapped up in a blanket to combat the cool Ferelden mornings.  Ah, there are those sleepy eyes that distract him every morning.  

“What’s happening this morning?” Sereda says.

“Zevran isn’t murdering us,” Alistair says.  

“Oh, good,” Sereda says, coming to Zevran’s side and pressing against him for warmth.  “I much prefer it that way.”

Zevran laughs and wraps an arm around her.  “As do I.”

Sereda gives him a long look.  “Something’s different.”

“That’s what I said!” Alistair exclaims.  

“You look… brighter.  Like when the sun is up high and there aren’t any clouds,” Sereda says.  

Zevran frowns a little.  “Don’t you hate that?”

“In the sky?  Yes because then I have to squint and I can’t see anything.  But it looks good on you,” Sereda says.  

“I feel good,” Zevran says, smiling again.  

“I’m glad,” Sereda says.  

Sereda presses herself even closer to him.  It’s right then that Zevran realizes that he has to tell her about Rinna.  About the real reason why he took the contract on her and Alistair’s lives.  He can’t move on with this unless he’s honest with her.

It could cause her to force him to leave camp.  He would understand.  He did laugh as the woman he loved was killed.  Even if things are different now, it’s the kind of thing that Zevran imagines would be upsetting to find out about the person you’re sharing a tent with.  

But he has… hope.  Which, maybe it’s foolish and maybe he’ll be disappointed again, but Sereda already knows him better than anyone else ever has, and she has never flinched.  


End file.
